


A Very Large Tactical Dilemma

by JLDavenport



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Incest, Lactation, Lactation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JLDavenport/pseuds/JLDavenport
Summary: After suffering an embarrassing spell backlash, Morgan comes to her father's office, looking for help. As it turns out, she's now got a very large problem she needs him to take care of. AU Spin Off from A Change of Tactics.





	A Very Large Tactical Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Just something small this time. Basically just something I wrote as a favour/gift for a friend of mine after a few back and forth discussions we’ve had. Not something that’s entirely my cup of tea, but the idea intrigued me and the latest chapter of ACoT is taking so long it was nice to just sit down and hash out something quick and easy. 
> 
> In terms of a reference, if you’re trying to picture what I’m going for with this, google Mio Naruse. That’s more or less the body type I’m trying to describe here.
> 
> NOTE: This is an AU spin off of A Change of Tactics, set around the middle-end of the story. So, when Robin’s with most of the Shepherd’s and before Lucina’s found out. So you can expect some minor hints towards future events. It’s also got some fairly heavy Robin/Morgan incest references, so if that’s not your bag, then steer clear. Nothing shown here is indicative of how things will play out in ACoT, between Robin, Morgan, Tharja, or anyone else. So, treat this as an AU. I’m using Morgan for the story primarily because that’s how the idea was proposed, no deeper meaning. So just like with A Royal Affair, this isn’t how things are going to go down.

**A Very Large Tactical Dilemma**

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

 

“Hey… Father… I-I need your help with something…”

Closing, and locking, the door behind her, Morgan stepped gingerly across her father’s study, to where the famed Tactician was staring in surprise back up at her. He’d pushed his work aside the moment she’d come in and despite how busy he was, it was abundantly clear that she commanded his entire attention. Despite everything that was worrying her, her heart still fluttered happily at the sight.

“Of course, Morgan. What’s going on?”

She stopped before his desk, chewing anxiously on her lip as she shifted uncomfortably in place, her hands pulling tight against the hem of the thick cloak she’d kept wrapped around her. Usually the large garment was kept only loosely tied around her, but today, just as it had the last few days, it was fully done up, her entire form hidden under the heavy fabric. Her fingers brushed over the clasps and her mind spun once more, was she really going to do this? It was mortifying! She’d never imagined being in such a state like this, never imagined approaching him in this way, this wasn’t how things were meant to go between them at all! She didn’t even want to imagine what her mother would think if she found out…

Her hesitation only served to unnerve him even further. She knew that and the guilt she was feeling clenched even higher the moment she saw his body tensing up. “You, you won’t get mad, right?”

“Morgan?” he repeated, keeping his voice as gentle as ever, “What’s wrong?”

She scolded herself harshly. Her father was the one and only Robin; the Shepherd’s Tactician, Ylisse’s Grandmaster and the Exalt’s best friend. He was a busy man with endless worries and more concerns than she could even imagine, the idea of adding more to them was utterly unacceptable.

Reaffirmed, she set her resolve. Squeezing her eyes shut as her face burned red with shame, she reached up with shaking hands, pulling at the ties to her cloak, finally opening the heavy garment wide, rolling her shoulders back and letting it fall down her arms and to the floor, displaying her body openly toward the man she trusted above anything.

Her father gave a sharp intake of breath and Morgan burned even hotter with embarrassment, sure her entire body must be shining crimson right now.

“Morgan…”

How had it come to this!? She’d been happily ignoring things… Right up until Tharja had confronted her.

 

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Earlier That Morning**

“Alright child, out with it.”

Facing down Tharja’s cold glare, Morgan flinched away, her hands moving instinctively to cover her body, as if to shield herself from the other woman’s eyes. “Wh-What?”

“You’ve been hiding yourself like that for days now. You can’t possibly have thought we wouldn’t notice,” The Sorceress continued, her voice icy as she pointed out the younger girl’s change in appearance. For Morgan to be wearing the thick cloak she’d gotten from her father was normal, but for her be walking around with it wrapped up, fully closed around her, clearly trying to conceal her body was definitely not. If it had been the middle of winter, perhaps it may have been less conspicuous, but with the raging summer heat all around them, she stood out like a sore thumb, “Robin’s worried about you, which worries me. And, while he’s obviously decided to give you space until you’re ready to say something, personally, I’m sick of feeling the tainted air of Dark Magic around you.”

Morgan winced again at that last insinuation, her eyes shifting away as she failed to maintain the gaze, her silence practically an admission.

“So, tell me. Just what have you done to yourself?”

Holding tight to her cloak, the young tactician paused, despite her current anxiety, her genius mind raced as quick as ever, unfolding the possibilities before her within moments.

Truthfully, she had no need to play along, she could simply leave. While Tharja had brought her up to her room in the Palace, the door wasn’t locked and it was doubtful the other woman would be able to restrain her even if it was- or that she’d even be willing to risk trying, given how much she adored Morgan’s father. That said, she reconsidered, despite her cold words, she had no doubt that the Plegian’s offer of help was genuine. She knew Tharja truly loved her father, and while it was clear how frustrated she was that Morgan wasn’t _her_ child, the fact that she was _his_ meant a lot to her. Ultimately, in spite of the jealousy she felt towards Lucina, as Morgan’s mother, Morgan was important to Robin and anything that was important to Robin was important to her. Plus, she added cheekily, she was fairly sure she reminded Tharja of her father enough that she thought the Sorceress probably had a soft spot for her regardless.

And, it wasn’t as though she hadn’t considered this, seeking out advise from Tharja had been one of the first things she’d considered… And it was a lot less daunting than looking for help from the Shepherd’s other resident expert on Dark Magic.

Letting out a sigh, she finally nodded. Turning her face to the side as she tugged open the ties bound so tight around her, pulling the heavy garment back and finally unveiling the body she’d kept hidden for the better part of this week.

“…I see…”

It didn’t take any effort to see what had changed, nor what Morgan had been hiding.

Her chest was the most obvious difference; while she’d always boasted a pair of large, full breasts, on par with Noire and Cynthia and the envy of many women through the Shepherds, now her mounds were simply massive! Straining forcefully against an overstuffed shirt and only just barely restrained by a bra that was being stretched to the very extent of its limits, her breasts were now significantly larger than even Tharja or Tiki’s. Huge, round and abundantly full, even as she stood in place, they threatened to spill out into the open.

“Hmm, I wondered where that bra went.”

“I-I found it in Mother’s room!”

She didn’t know why one of Tharja’s bras had been in her mother’s quarters (some sort of dark magic ritual, no doubt), but finding it had been a life-saver regardless. Even so, feeling the fabric stretched tight around her only served to illustrate just how much she’d grown.

Brushing off the comment, the Dark Mage peered closer, her eyes dropping slightly lower, “That’s your true worry then, I assume?”

Morgan winced. It was mortifying to even think about. Even more damning than the sight of her overgrown chest was the thin wet patch that could be seen through her shirt, staining through even both layers of clothing. Shuffling close enough to enjoy the light but pleasant aroma removed all doubt, even as she simply stood there, droplets of milk were leaking out from the young tactician.

“I-I was trying to make a fertility hex!” She explained quickly as the Dark Mage moved back with a smirk, “Si-Since she’s a little smaller, I was worried it might be harder for her to have me! And, and, well I… I don’t know what happened… I was hoping it would just go back to normal after a few days…”

“Foolish!” The other woman’s voice turned ice cold once more, “Foolish beyond foolish! Of all the _stupidity_! Practicing Dark Magic on your own body is dangerous even for an experienced mage, for an amateur… You’re lucky to even be standing here right now!”

She attempted to explain, but facing down the fury of the Sorceress’s gaze, she couldn’t even get a word in edgewise, “The forces of Darkness aren’t like the other anima magic, it’s not as simple as calling an element to do your bidding, you’re drawing on the very primal nature of magic itself! You must master and control the ephemeral Darkness, the very font of humanity and all life around you! The words you speak, the motions you make are only a small part of a spell! Your emotions, your feelings and thoughts are what harnesses the magic!”

Morgan’s shoulders sagged. She had no excuses, she knew the other woman was right. She’d taken it too lightly. She’d mastered Lightning, Wind and Fire magic with such ease that she’d always assumed it was natural, A few forays into Dark Magic at Noire’s side had been successful and ever since she’d never stopped to seriously consider all the warnings and caution’s she’d seen around using Dark Spells. After all, why would she? Even the most basic ArcLightning spell was littered with warnings and she’d been casting those since she was a child. Dark Magic was more flexible than any other magic she’d ever seen, it could do almost anything and shape the world around it in all sorts of amazing ways… People dedicated their lives to studying this magic, whole countries banned it and countless wars had been fought over its use… And she’d thought that it had all just seemed so easy.

This time when she spoke, her voice was small with self-recrimination, “Can… Can you remove it?”

The ice melted slightly, but Tharja’s gaze was as serious as ever, “You still don’t understand. This isn’t some hex or curse affecting you. It’s a permanent alteration to your body, no different than if you’ve blasted one of your fool limbs off. There’s nothing _to_ remove.”

 _‘W-What!?’_ Morgan gaped in shock and her heart clenched in her chest, she was… she was stuck like this?

“Well,” Tharja sighed, turning her gaze away at younger girl’s pleading eyes, “The milk, unless you actually _are_ pregnant, shouldn’t regenerate. Squeeze it all out and you’ll at least remove the tainted magic still lying within you, that’s the most important thing. Doing that will at least make them a little smaller.”

“Just a little?”

Morgan had hoped that the new size was only due to the simulated pregnancy and that just as a new mother’s larger breasts would return to normal after their child grew out of breast-feeding, hers would eventually return to normal. It seemed normal for her now was still likely to be a few cup-sizes larger than even the most busty Shepherd. It wasn’t a very reassuring thought, her chest had always been among the largest in their squad, but now they were almost obscene. And, with how the discussion had gone, she hadn’t even bothered mentioning that after the spell backfired, her hips had gotten much rounder and curved too, to the point where they strained against her clothing almost as much.

She’d been embarrassed just looking at herself in the mirror lately; standing a little taller than her mother, Lucina and a little shorter than her father, with massive round breasts filling at least an H-cup and a trim, athletic stomach that curved into a ridiculously wide, round hips and ass, she looked like something from a sex-fantasy. If she dressed anything like Tharja or Olivia she’d practically look like a succubus, not at all like the kind of dignified, proud Tactician she aspired to be.

“Take this as a lesson,” the Sorceress’s words were a little gentler now, and her gaze held a modicum of sympathy, “And a rather gentle one at that, considering what could easily have happened to you.”

She nodded, “Yeah.” As usual, she was right. Messing around with a fertility hex and becoming more fertile… while unbearably embarrassing, was a lot better than some of the alternatives that sprung to mind.

“Good. Now, hold still. Let’s get this over with.”

“E-Eh!?” Jumping back, Morgan flinched away from the suddenly outstretched hands, suddenly realising what the other woman intended, “What!? No!”

Tharja frowned.

“I’ll- that’s way too much! I’ll do it _myself_.”

Shaking her head, the Sorceress huffed angrily and walked off, “Fine. Suit yourself. But see that you do, and make sure you squeeze it _all_ out. Leave that Dark Magic lingering in your body and you’ll grow accustomed to this change, and then even when the darkness does dissipate, the milk WILL be permanent.”

 

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Lunchtime**

“H-Hahhaaa, hnnhha, it’s…. it’s no good, huh?”

Collapsing back on her bed with a heavy groan, Morgan’s massive breasts shook from the movement and her entire body throbbed with need.

Ever since leaving Tharja’s quarters, she’d spent the entire morning secluded in her room, trying, and failing, to squeeze out the milk from inside her. The problem was something she’d noticed ever since the spell had affected her, but something she’d never considered would be a problem to this extent- namely, she was far, far too sensitive. Even just touching her breasts was enough to set her spine tingling, and doing more than that, trying to squeeze or knead her nipples was just way, way too much. Each time she tried, her body would tremble as electric currents of pleasure ran through her and it took almost everything she had just to keep from crying out aloud.

In all the time she’d spent, she’d managed to squeeze a few drops out, but that only made it worse. Now, she could feel an incredible pressure set off inside her, as if everything stored in her breasts was aching for release, her chest pulsed and throbbed, with her every touch and it only made her over-sensitive body tremble even hotter. She didn’t think she’d ever been more turned on in her entire life, but all she could manage to do was bring herself to the edge, the release her body was begging from her wouldn’t come.

“Gods…” She groaned, flopping onto her side and feeling pent up, horny, and very sorry for herself, “Maybe I really should have just let her… I’m really going to have to ask someone, aren’t I?”

It seemed her humiliation wasn’t over for the day just yet. She didn’t want this! She knew she’d gotten off lucky as she was, but it still didn’t seem fair! As much as she liked to hide it, Morgan was as much of a closet romantic as Cynthia, so the idea of having just anyone pawing at her body and squeezing her breasts was a decidedly sombre one, if anyone was going to do that to her, she wanted it to be the man she loved, she wanted it to be her f-. She cut that thought off before she let herself get drawn down dangerous territory again, bringing herself forcefully back to reality.

Ultimately, as stubborn as she was, she knew it was inevitable. She’d tried all morning and only managed to make things worse for herself. “But, who then?”

She couldn’t bear to go back to Tharja after rejecting her help already and, somehow, she didn’t think the Dark Mage was the kind of person to handle things _gently_ in the first place.

So then, her mother? Lucina was certainly the understanding type, and Morgan knew she could definitely confide in her; while she would no doubt be exasperated at finding out she’d been experimenting with Dark Magic, she would help for sure and there was no fear of her telling anyone else about it.

But then, maybe auntie Lissa would be better? She was a healer after all, an expert in fixing up things to do with the human body and she must have seen and taken care of all kinds of odd illnesses during her time with the Shepherds.

Or, Grandma Sumia? While clumsy, she was as gentle as they came, and unlike the rest of them, she actually _was_ a mother and had plenty of experience with nursing the baby Lucina. If there was anyone she should ask about taking care of breast-milk, surely it was her.

…

Sitting up in the bed, Morgan heaved a deep sigh as well as a rueful laugh, “Why am I even bothering?”

There was no point pretending, or even going through the motions of weighing up her options. This definitely wasn’t how she wanted him to see her and it was nothing like how any of the scenarios had played out in her mind, but if there was ever anything wrong with her, if here was anything she needed help with, there was only one person she trusted above all else.

There was only one person she wanted to entrust her body too.

 “...Father…”

Morgan’s chest throbbed once more and a small gasp escaped her lips unbidden as she rolled herself to her feet.

 

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Present**

Robin was staring wide eyed as Morgan narrated what he assumed as a heavily abridged version of what had brought her too him. Truthfully, he was too surprised to take in all the details, but even with his mind spinning in place, just looking at the sight of her massive chest straining against her shirt and the pool of milk he could see soaking through the fabric, it was very evident what was wrong and, just what she needed.

He swallowed heavily, he knew it was wrong to do so, but he couldn’t help but drink in the sight of his daughter’s incredible body being displayed before him right now. Notably bra-less, she appeared to be wearing one of his old shirts and while it should normally have been swimming on her, now he could see it was being stretched right to it’s limits, just holding in her incredible bust, in fact, it was pulled taut enough that her midriff was left exposed, giving him a clear view of the creamy white skin of her toned, athletic stomach and wonderfully curved waist, before it was hidden under the skirt she wore as standard to her Tactician’s outfit.

Having spent a lot of very pleasurable time pressed up against some of the biggest breasts in the Shepherds, from Tiki’s to Tharja’s to Cherche’s, Cynthia and Noire’s, Robin was no stranger to dealing with heavily stacked women, but even so, the sight of Morgan’s massive chest, heaving and straining against what should be an overlarge shirt, was more than enough to give him pause. They were so big, so soft and round but more than anything else, just big, almost unbelievably so, and yet even given her smaller frame they somehow suited her perfectly, he could only imagine that her body proportions had changed subtly along with her chest, leaving an effect that even as she stood, displaying breasts larger than any he’d seen before, they looked completely normal on her, and she looked absolutely stunning.

The infernal instincts that had driven him in the past had long since been quenched, but even so, Robin could still feel the smouldering flames of desire burning through every vein in his body. As he’d long since realised, a Dragon’s Desire made no distinction, she was a young, strong, clearly fertile female… His body was practically roaring its approval. Thankfully, his sanity was far stronger than it had been in the past and such impulses were clamped down on before she’d even finished narrating her story.

“So, so, ah, I- I need-”

Fidgeting on the spot (with her breasts shaking back and forth hypnotically before his eyes) Morgan wrapped up her story and Robin was pulled back from his thoughts.

“You just need my help getting it all out then? Sure, come over here.”

She blinked, her reply coming a few moments later, “You’re… not upset?”

“Well, it’s unusual sure. But, hmm, how to put this… Morgan, you’re my child from the future, who’s barely a few years younger than I am. You travelled through time to help us kill a Dragon God that was trying to take over my body and destroy the world. Unusual is pretty much par for the course when it comes to us,” truth be told, he was actually very unsettled, seeing such a drastic change in his (not so) little girl would have taken anyone off guard, but he knew that making a big deal of it would only make it worse for her, so he kept his well-practiced poker face in place, maintaining the same kind, gentle smile as always, “We are going to have a long talk later about you messing around with Dark Magic after I expressly forbade it, though.”

Letting out something between a sigh and a laugh, Morgan beamed in visible relief as she bounced around his desk, making her way over to the other side and towards where he was sitting.

“A-Alright!” She nodded, shuffling shyly in place in-front of him.

He thought for a second before shaking his head, “No, it’ll be really awkward like that,” having her just stand there in-front of him, it would feel like he was milking a cow or something, shifting back in his seat, he patted the space between his legs, “Here.”

What he had in mind was something similar to how he treated Cynthia, where she’d seat herself in front of him and he’d massage his hands over her body. Unfortunately, as soon as Morgan followed his directions, turning around and sliding into place, he realised the important difference between sharing two stools and sharing a single seat. Sitting flush against him, her back leaned into his chest and her supple, round ass pushed in against him as she squeezed herself into the spot, pushing herself right up against his lap, _‘O-Oh, ahh!’_ Gods! She was so _soft_! And, nestled against him like this, her body felt so smooth and tender, he was reminded of Cynthia once again, except of a time when he was holding the Pegasus Knight Trainee in a very different manner.

Swallowing heavily as his daughter shifted against him and as he wrapped his arms around her waist, Robin forcefully held back a reaction, pulling his mind back from several dangerous thoughts. This was terrible enough for her as it was, he was sure, the last thing she needed was to feel just what an effect her body was having on him.

“I’m going to get started, tell me if you need me to stop.”

She was very sensitive, he noted as he carefully began unbuttoning the shirt, sliding his hands lightly up her body as he eased the restraint apart, silently marvelling at how tight the large garment was stretched around her. Thankfully, he added, he had a good amount of experience, not with this situation specifically, but certainly with large breasted women.

Working the last button free and finally releasing her awesome chest, he instantly found himself re-evaluating even that thought, _‘W-Woah…’_ he gaped, his jaw dropping open as he took the full weight of her breasts into his hands and he finally realised just how massive his daughter’s mounds were. Even Tiki, even Tharja, or Cynthia, none of them could compare, it was a completely different scale… They were so round, so full, soft and heavy. He’d never felt anything like this before.

_‘Hmm.’_

Despite his act of confidence, Robin wasn’t actually sure where to begin. He supposed that under any normal circumstances, the logical route would be for him to simply suckle the milk from her, however, as he quickly reminded himself, this was his _daughter_ in his arms, no matter how strange the circumstances were, he couldn’t possibly go that far. Instead, he simply rolled his hands up across her beautiful white flesh, dragging the tips of his fingers across her skin as he moved both hands to Morgan’s small, hard nipples, rolling them each between his thumb and forefinger for a moment before pressing gently down.

Jolting in place, Morgan gave a sharp cry and her body trembled against him, and, at the same time, he could feel a small spurt of milk spilling out, running warm across his palms.

Robin nodded to himself, pushing gently on her nipples once more, his path made up as Morgan repeated the same reaction and another dribble of liquid leaked out. If he couldn’t suckle it out from her and he wasn’t going to be as rough as to try simply squeeze it out, then the obvious thing to do was to simply tease it out of her.

“F-Father…”

However, judging by her reaction and from what he’d gleaned from her story before, he didn’t think she’d be able to take it if he simply tried toying with her nipples. From what she’d told him, she was far too sensitive for that and seeing the way her chest bounced with ragged breaths, her body shivering lightly under him, he didn’t doubt it.

“Shh, Morgan, it’s okay. It’s okay,” he promised, whispering soothing words as he released her nipples and took her massive breasts softly into his hands once more, kneading his palms against her in a slow rhythm. If she could only handle so much, then he’d simply need to treat her normally, to pleasure her until she couldn’t hold anything back. Stroking his fingers across her wonderfully tender mounds, he found himself smiling; this whole situation may be a complete surprise, but in this aspect at least, he had plenty of experience! “It’s fine, just relax. There’s nothing to worry about, nothing to hear. I’m here for you.”

Her moans came a little softer, but when she answered there was no doubting the warmth of pleasure running through Morgan’s words, “I’m fine, Father, if… Ahhnna, if it’s you, it’s fine. Father! Hhhaa, I love you…”

She was obviously nervous, unconsciously holding back, but still trying to accept the new sensations running through her. It was very cute, it actually reminded him of her mother and of Cynthia, the first time he’d made love to either of them. He quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

Sliding his hands down to the underside of her breasts, digging his fingers into her soft flesh, holding the full weight of her chest in his palms, rolling his fingertips back up and over her nipples, squeezing them for a moment, or simply rolling them under his thumbs. With all his doubts pushed aside, his mind was completely focussed on pleasuring the woman before him, in doing whatever was needed to bring her to ecstasy. Under normal circumstances, even he would have found this a shocking situation, but by now, they were both long past any normal considerations.

Minutes passed like that and Morgan’s panting moans grew louder and warmer, filling the room with clear desire as she trembled under his touch and as her soft round ass pushed progressively further back in the seat. Instinctively drawing herself closer toward him, her entire body begging for him to hold her closer, to squeeze her tighter, she pulled herself ever closer to him until, before either of them realised it, she was sitting right up on his lap, her head thrown back over his shoulder and her ass shaking back and forth atop him. And, for his own part, there was no way Robin could possibly have hidden his own arousal, not with the feeling of her full, heavy breasts in his hands and the enchanting feeling of her hips trembling directly against him. His hard cock was pushing hungrily up, held directly between her legs and grinding against her softest part with each movement she made.

It was a pleasant agony, enough that Robin was left anxious by just how much he realised his _daughter_ was arousing him. But luckily, despite how her lower body was instinctively pressing down against his shaft, from the glazed look in her eyes, Morgan seemed to dazed by the blissful assault to actually realise the effect she was having on him.

She was getting close now, he knew; even aside from the depth of her moans or how desperately she was grinding herself against him, her milk was coming faster and easier now, spilling out in thick drips from him simply caressing her soft mounds, spilling over his hands each time his fingers dug into the smooth, pillowy mountains, until both her chest and his hands were slick with it. As a result, he’d spent the last few minutes, as she got closer and closer, very carefully keeping his fingers away from her nipples, instead keeping all his concentration solely on pleasuring her breasts. Maybe that was going too far, but it was her first time doing anything like this and Robin wanted to be certain he was being as gentle with her as possible, that rather than hurrying things to a conclusion before she was ready, he would smoothly and tenderly ease her towards an absolute peak.

“Nhghaaa, haaa, I-I feel like I’m going crazy! It’s, it’s all building up inside me!” Squirming in his lap and grinding herself harder than ever against him, Morgan’s voice rang out in a ragged pant, “I, aahNNGHH! Daddy! Daddy! It’s, something, something’s coming! Ah! Ah!”

“Don’t hold back, Morgan,” he whispered in response, finally shifting his hands up and pushing his fingertips against her nipples, teasing and toying with them as she trembled and shook, giving her a moment to accustom herself, to rest at the very height of ecstasy, “Just let it all out!”

So saying, he squeezed down, lovingly but firmly, rolling her nipples directly between his thumb and forefinger, pulling ever so slightly on them and guiding her instantly past her limits, to an incredible peak! Arching back into him and jolting up with a sudden strangled cry, Morgan’s world coalesced to a single point -for just a moment- before suddenly exploding! Her body shook, her breasts heaved and a heavy, warm stream of milk erupted, pouring out like a fountain! The dizzying rush of release overlapping exactly with her own staggering orgasm, sending Morgan’s world spinning and her voice screaming out again, and again in bright, blissful cries.

“Ahh,” Robin smiled to himself. Every part of this was wrong, more wrong than he could put into words… But watching as his daughter cried out in joy, as she moaned “Daddy”, as her body trembled in pleasure and the milk she’d worried about for so long sprayed out, he couldn’t help but feel a welling of satisfaction, “Good girl, well done.”

 

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

They stayed together for some time after that, with Morgan turning to her side and bringing her legs up to her chest, curled up against him as she recovered and Robin doing his own part to clear his mind as best he could, hiding the physical signs of his own arousal before she came back to her senses.

“Father… Daddy… Thanks, I, ahh, I feel a lot better.” She whispered some minutes later, her voice uncharacteristically soft, but her tone unmistakably happy.

“Not a problem at all. If you ever need help, you can always come to me. No matter what.”

“They’re still so big though…” She added, looking down at her chest. It was hard to tell if they’d shrunk at all.

“Morgan…” Blowing out a breath, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer against him, “That’s not so bad really. I know it’s quite a change, but they suit you, you know? You look beautiful, stunning even.”

If they’d looked disproportionate, or out of place, then he may have worried for her. But her frame had changed a little to accommodate the larger size and the combination of messy blue hair, a toned, trim waist and staggeringly large breasts was a powerful one.

Stiffening a little at his words, Morgan’s cheeks flamed pink, “Re-Really? But, but I thought you liked smaller breasts? Like Mother’s?”

“Er, haha, well…” Now it was Robin’s turn to feel suddenly awkward, he’d been too caught up in the moment and hadn’t been expecting to be suddenly put on the spot, “Well, of course I love your mother’s body. But c’mon, Morgan! There’s not a man alive who doesn’t love big breasts like these! So… So don’t be self-conscious alright?”

He manged to keep his words mostly straight, but they second they’d left his mouth he knew he’d been playing them back to himself in mortification later. He’d spoken the truth and only meant to soothe her worries, but... What kind of thing was that for a father to say to his daughter!?

Morgan gave a happy laugh and seemed to enjoy the praise at least, “Geez, Daddy… Well, as long as you think so, m-maybe I’ll get used to them.” Reaching her hands up, she traced her fingers across her still over-sensitive breasts, but this time, for the first time, she was grinning as she looked down at them.

“I made a real mess though,” she added, raising her eyes and looking guiltily to where a puddle of milk could be seen pooling across the edge of his desk, down on the floor below them and, of course, all over both her chest and his hands, “I didn’t think there’d be so much…”

“No problem. I learned some domestic spells recently you know, it’ll only take a minute to clean all this up!” he grinned, glad to see her mood finally swinging back to normal and suddenly feeling an urge to tease her, just like he usually did, “And hey, look, *shllp* it tastes good too!”

Laughing aloud, Robin made a show of licking his hands clean right before Morgan’s wide eyes, “Mmm!”

“D-Daddy! Wh-Do-Don’t just! GHhaaa…” Finally looking back to her old self, she sagged bonelessly against him, “You’re ridiculous… But, b-but, I… If you really don’t mind, Tharja told me I needed to make sure I get it all out… To be safe… So…”

Despite how much she’d already released, neither of them were under any impression that was all she had inside her.

“Of course. We can do this again, tomorrow or whenever you’re ready. As much as you need.”

Morgan let out a happy sigh as she closed her eyes, pulling her father’s hands back around her and relaxing satisfied into his embrace. She felt warm, she felt happy and she felt loved. This had been one big shock after another, it was a massive change to her life and how she saw herself… But… If she got to spend time with her father like this, well, maybe it wasn’t so bad.

 

 

\---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**That Evening - Ylissean Palace**

Twisting her pencil around between her fingers, Tharja frowned unhappily. That wasn’t unusual, of course. But what was unusual was the completely unused tools and ingredients for hexes spread out before her. She’d been busy most of the day, looking after various things for Lissa, for Olivia and taking care of some of the various small issues that came with secretly, helping manage Robin’s illicit activities.

Now was a time she finally had to herself, a time she’d been looking forward to, and, she’d instead found herself too distracted to properly focus on her work at all.

The problem, of course, was Morgan. Robin’s daughter- his daughter with _Lucina_. Given everything that’d happened and how her relationship with the time-travelling Princess had improved, that thought didn’t have any of the old bitterness or jealousy it used to have, instead Tharja had found herself thinking of Morgan simply out of concern for the girl.

“I should have told her to be careful,” she muttered ruefully. Truthfully, she’d been too surprised by the truth of the backfired curse and the drastic change to the young Tactician’s appearance to properly think over all the eventualities, but the more time passed and the more she sat alone in her room, the more Tharja’s thoughts returned to her condition- specifically, to the milk that’d been built up inside her. Thinking about it, she doubted Morgan really would be able to take care of it herself, if it was that easy she already would have. Which meant she’d have to ask someone for help, “I should have told her to make sure not to let anyone drink it.”

Shaking her head, she sighed.

It was fine. It _was_ fine, wasn’t it?

Morgan was an air-head, she’d have to be to wind up in such a state in the first place… But even so, she _had_ made it clear the milk was filled with Dark Magic. Surely, she wouldn’t be foolish enough to drink it, let alone to let anyone else taste it.

Still… She couldn’t help but worry, just a little. She wished she’d been clearer but, just like the girl herself, she’d been so focussed on the sight of the massive breasts bouncing before her eyes, she hadn’t really thought of the actual milk as anything more than an afterthought, something to be dealt with to ease the situation.

The issue though, much more than some foolish girl having to buy a larger size of bra, was that if another girl did help Morgan and they were actually foolish enough to drink the girl’s milk, then he exact same thing would happen to them, probably a few days or weeks later after the spell had acclimatised to the new person’s magic.

That was a worry, certainly, but even that wasn’t the thought that had put Tharja off her own work. It would even be almost comical if that did happen, a small part of her was actually looking forward to seeing if any of the other Shepherd’s had a sudden growth spurt over the next few weeks.  Rather, what worried her, was the idea of that spell, while it was still dormant, being shared to their husband or lover.

It wouldn’t have any affect on a man, of course. But it would sit patiently inside him all the same. A peasant may hold it for only a few hours, but someone with potent magic might have it mix with their energies for weeks, or even months!

And then… She frowned even deeper, anyone that took his seed… If that man was with multiple women, or if his women had another lover…

“Urgh,” she scowled, faced with the uncomfortable image of this condition suddenly sweeping throughout Ylisstol. It wouldn’t show any effects for days, or even weeks, so it was possible no-one would even realise what was happening before it was too late, “This! THIS! Is why you don’t just _play around_ with Dark Magic!”

Calming herself down, she pushed the thought away. As scary as it was, it was a hypothetical built ontop of a hypothetical. As arrogantly, ridiculously, unfathomably _stupid_ as Morgan had to be to get into a situation like this, Tharja still didn’t believe she’d be foolish enough to just let someone drink milk infused with Dark Magic, nor that anyone else would even be silly enough to want to. The girl had seemed mortified by the whole experience, most likely she’d spend the day failing to get anything out herself, then she’d go to Lissa, or to Maribelle and have them take care of it as discretely as possible.

Still… The thought persisted, “I should track her down and tell her.”

Which would mean giving up on the work she’d wanted to do, finding the girl and having to drag her through an uncomfortable conversation neither of them wanted to have.

She scowled even deeper.

Frustrating! It was all so frustrating! Why did she even have to deal with this!? It was all an annoyance!

Rolling her head to the side, Tharja’s eyes slid automatically over to a schedule sitting prominently on her wall, one written in an impenetrable personal code and hexed to be impossible for anyone else to read. After all, whenever Tharja was annoyed, there was one specific outlet she always turned to.

“Hmm… Tiki and Say’ri are visiting, but he was with them last night. So, he should be, ah, at Cordelia’s place right now. Hehe… That’s right, it’s Severa’s turn to cook, isn’t it?”

Her frustration melted away and her scowl was replaced by a smirk.

“Well then, it might be fun to drop in…” it wouldn’t matter much if they didn’t have a plate prepared for her, with the mood she was in, there was only one thing she wanted to taste right now, and she was quite happy doing so while everyone else was eating, “Hehe, actually, I should bring Noire with me. If Cordelia’s going to have her daughter there, it’s only fair I have mine too.”

Standing up and pushing her seat away, she nodded to herself at that plan; Two red-heads serving Robin above the table, and two dark-beauties servicing him below it, that sounded like a perfect meal.

And so, making some vague promises to track down Morgan later, and with everything else she was worried about forgotten (as was always the case when it came to the man she loved), Tharja headed off into the night, with a spring in her step and an eager smile on her face.

…

And, a few weeks later, the Shepherd’s of Ylisse along with two of Valm’s major figureheads, were a very different looking fighting force.

**Happy End?**

 ---------------------------------***********************---------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: And there we go! Like I said, something simple and straight-forward this time.
> 
> Lactation isn’t a fetish that really gets me going personally, but it’s something that’s come up through a number of talks with Odoacro (who I’m sure you all know from his excellent Robin’s Mansion story) as well as another friend of mine. If nothing else, I can appreciate the appeal of it, and I hope I’ve captured it well. This is my second Robin/Morgan incest works it seems, it’s funny how people request that from me, is that somehow an actually popular ship? Well, I hope you all enjoyed it regardless.
> 
> If you’re worried about the time I spent on this, don’t be. I basically wrote it over two afternoons. Something like this needs very little planning since it doesn’t tie into anything else, I can write it much quicker and easier than ACoT, it’s literally just a small break and a chance for me to upload something that’ll hopefully keep you all going before the next proper update.
> 
> As always, more information about my story statuses as well as a weekly updates and any other details can be found at:
> 
> http://jlcdavenport.blogspot.com/


End file.
